1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to locking and securement devices for kingpins of trailers and, more particularly, to an improved kingpin locking system which includes a kingpin lock body having upper and lower sections, the lower and upper section each having a truncated generally pyramidal shape, with the lower one being inverted, a central kingpin-receiving chamber formed in the kingpin lock body, a kingpin engagement bar movably mounted in the kingpin lock body adjacent the kingpin-receiving chamber which releasably engages the kingpin when positioned within the chamber, and a kingpin engagement bar locking device operative to releasably lock the kingpin engagement bar in the engagement position thereby releasably securing the kingpin lock body on a kingpin to prevent unauthorized engagement of the kingpin and thereby preventing unauthorized use of the trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The kingpin lock is an anti-theft device used to prevent the theft of semi trailers that are unhooked from the semi tractor. The Kingpin Lock is virtually indestructible from ramming the semi tractor fifth wheel plate into the trailer Kingpin if attempted. The lock is designed to jump over the fifth wheel and lodge in front of the fifth wheel making movement of the tractor virtually impossible. The tractor's wheels will hit the semi dollies making any turns impossible. In addition, the ⅞ inch, 45 degree slant (FIG. 2) will have a tendency to catch on the front of the fifth wheel making raising the trailer to free the semi tractor fifth wheel from the trailer very difficult.